The objective of this protocol is to study the late outcomes and complications of HIV infection in children as well as the complications of medical regimens used to treat these children which may develop late. The second goal will be to evaluate the late effects of treatment given during pregnancy or in early infancy to HIV at-risks infants who later prove to be uninfected.